Passé, présent
by alwaysbelieve09
Summary: Une rencontre, une tentation ...


**IL N'Y AURA PAS DE SUITE, ALORS PAS DE REVIEWS CONSCERNANT CECI!**

**Edward**

Il y a quelques mois, j'ai fais la connaissance de Bella Swan, grâce ma condition de vampire. Elle représentait, en elle seule, le plus grand des péchés sur terre et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle était ma partenaire en Science Humaine, à l'école, alors les rencontres n'étaient pas difficile à avoir et Bella est vite devenue plus proche de moi que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je ne dormais jamais, mais lorsque je m'égarais dans mes pensées, elles étaient toujours tournées vers Bella Swan. Je le voulais, je la désirais et je savais que c'était dangereux, mais la tentation était beaucoup trop forte. Je l'ai invitée au restaurant pour lui ai déclaré mes sentiments pour elle, ce qu'elle a très bien prit et notre relation était à son commencement.

Aujourd'hui, 1 ans et demi plus tard, nous sommes toujours ensemble et Bella cherche plus de contact qu'au début. Il m'avait pris plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir l'embrasser de manière convenable, mais elle comprenait toujours et je l'en remercierai toute ma vie. Son parfum m'était et est toujours beaucoup trop tentant, envoutant et sensuel pour moi, l'odeur de son sang m'attirait plus que n'importe quel autre sang en 91 ans d'existence! Bella Swan est la tentation en elle-même, elle est toute les sortes de péchés exsistant sur terre et je m'y suis laissé prendre.

Son père, Charlie Swan, ne m'aime pas beaucoup donc nos moments intimes étaient des plus rares et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, car lorsque nous étions seuls, Bella devenait beaucoup trop entreprenante … Je devais utiliser tout le '' _self-control _'' que je possédais pour ne pas la dévorer toute crue! Trop souvent, ses mains se sont égarées dans la commissure de ma chemise et je m'efforçais à chaque fois de les retenir, mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile à chaque occasion!

Je savais que je la blessais lorsque je la rejetait, mais je le faisais pour son bien à elle et non parce que je ne la désirais pas, au contraire! J'aurais aimé pouvoir accéder aux demandes de Bella, mais je ne pouvais me le permettre … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la poudre d'escampette, la semaine dernière.

Je revenais de chasser avec Emmet et j'avais eu droit à la séance de « _parlons sexe _» d'Emmet. Il m'avait conseillé de ne pas trop attendre ni de _la _faire attendre, car justement, elle n'attendrais pas toute sa vie et j'avais ressenti une légère panique en pensant que Bella pourrait me laisser pour quelqu'un d'autre … Je savais que Rosalie et lui étaient sexuellement actifs, mais à ce point là … Je l'ignorais. Emmet avait toujours prit plaisir à me raconter ses histoires, autant sexuelle qu'autre chose et j'avais tendance à me sentir mal-à-l'aise.

Complètement chamboulé de pensé que Bella pourrait partir et me laisser, j'étais rentré la rejoindre à la Villa où elle m'attendais. Ne la voyant pas dans le salon, j'ai demandé à Alice où elle se trouvait et il s'adonnait qu'elle était dans ma chambre. Je m'y étais rendu et Bella m'y attendais, comme prévu, mais elle s'était bien préparée à m'accueillir.

Sur le gigantesque lit couleur or que j'avais acheté à Bella, se trouvait celle-ci ne portant qu'une de mes chemise s blanches. D'après les formes qui ce dessinait sous le tissu, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et ses tétons dressés révélaient les frissons qui devaient la parcourir. Ma chemise s'arrêtait mi-fesse, me laissant voir les objets de ma tentation refoulée.

« Rhabilles-toi, Bella. Ne plaisante pas, tu le sais très bien! »

« Non, Edward! Ce soir, j'ai envi de faire l'amour avec toi, que tu le veuille ou non! »

« Bella, tu sais que c'est dangereux pour toi et que je ne tiens pas à te blesser! … »

« Je suis vraiment tannée de me faire constamment rejetée, Edward! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu m'aimes, mais pas suffisamment pour avoir envi de moi … C'est ça? »

Je croyais que ma mâchoire venait de tomber, mais après vérification, elle était bien en place … Comment Bella pouvait-elle simplement s'imaginer que je ne pourrais la désirer, de cette façon?

« Bella … Je te désir beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense, mais je tiens à te préserver et non pas te blesser … »

« Je meurs déjà chaque jours Edward, chaque seconde me rapproche de la mort à venir … Alors imagine que je meurs demain matin, ou même cette après-midi … »

« Je t'interdis de dire tel chose, Bella! Ne redit plus jamais ça … »

L'entendre dire qu'elle pourrait mourir me glaçait le sang, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. La savoir morte serait la pire tragédie que la terre est portée, je n'y survivrai pas … Même si je suis déjà mort, elle me tuerais une seconde fois!

Je ne pouvais plus supporter de l'entendre dire cela, alors j'ai accepté qu'elle se donne à moi et que nous faisions l'amour ensemble. Mon inexpérience se faisait ressentir, mais Bella ne cessait de dire qu'elle trouvait cela '' _touchant _''. Elle-même inexpérimentée, mais beaucoup plus confiante que moi qui devais se contrôler de toute les manières!

Elle a commencé par _me _déshabiller et me chatouiller pour m'aider à me détendre, ce qui réussi quelques peu. Bella avait arrêté son exploration à mon boxer, parce qu'elle voulait garder le contact de nos peaux sensible pour plus tard, avait-elle dit …

Ses mains se sont promenées pendant un long moment, pour me faire ressentir une palette d'émotion immense et j'en ai grondé de plaisir. Sa langue s'était approprié la peau de mon torse, léchant mes tétons dressés et mon ventre.

J'ignorais que nous pouvions ressentir tant de chose dans de simple caresse et malgré mon malaise, j'ai quand même eu le courage de passer mes mains sur les hanches de Bella.

« Que veux-tu Edward, veux-tu que j'enlève quelque chose … » J'étais gêné et troublé qu'elle se laisse aller à ce point, mais heureux tout de même qu'elle ne me rejète pas.

« Oui, mon amour, enlève ma chemise. S'il-te-plaît … »

J'en aurais très certainement rougis si ma condition me l'aurais permis … Bella ne portait qu'un mince string bleu royale, ma couleur préférée, sur son petit corps assit sur moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi Bella qu'à ce moment, encore plus qu'habituellement!

Elle avait promené mes mains sur son corps, de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Elle augmentait la pression dans les régions qu'elle affectionnaient beaucoup plus, vers les seins et les cuisses.

Je voulais imprégner chaque parcelle de peau, chaque centimètre carré de chair qui s'étendaient sous mes doigts pour les garder en mémoire le reste de mes jours de vampire. Douce et suave était sa peau, avec un odeur délectable de fraise.

Bella s'était descendue sur mes genoux, pour attraper le bord de mon boxer et le tirer vers le bas, révélant mon sexe durement dressé. Je me rappelle avoir fermé les yeux de gêne …

J'avais senti sa petite main entourer ma verge tendu, la torturant de la plus douce des manières. Son poignet se mouvait de façon rythmé et régulier sur moi et m'avais permis beaucoup plus de plaisir.

Les yeux de Bella avaient passés du chocolat, au noir de jais, signe d'excitation. Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait plus, mais une question me tracassait ..

« As-tu la protection Bella, tu voulais faire l'amour avec moi, mais pensons au moins à nous protéger … »

Lorsqu'elle s'empala sur mon pénis, 3 choses m'ont surpris … Je n'avais pas eu à exciter Bella avec mes doigts ou quoique se soit. Elle ne semblait pas avoir eu mal lorsque nous nous sommes joint intimement et nous n'étions pas protéger … Bella avait-elle connue quelqu'un d'autre, avec qui elle aurait eu une relation, avant moi? Pourquoi ne nous avaient-elle pas protéger, si elle avait eu d'autre relation?

« Bella .. T'as pas mal, mon amour? … »

Elle a semblé comprendre mes interrogations et m'a répondu …

« Oui, mais te savoir en moi fait disparaître la douleur .. Bébé, pousse s'il-te-plaît! »

Ce soir là, dans ma chambre à la Ville Cullen, j'ai fais l'amour à Bella Swan, pour la première fois et j'ai adoré! La sensation d'être emprisonner à l'intérieur d'un fourreau plus qu'étroit était indescriptible et magnifique, alors je m'y étais laissé emporter.

Notre échange intime avait durée plusieurs minutes, environ 25 minutes car je suis un vampire, et lorsque Bella a joui … Son visage exprimant ses émotions me firent jouir au fond de son ventre, provoquant une série de grognement et de cri … J'étais certain que les membres de ma famille nous avais entendus, mais je m'en foutais! Tout ce qui comptait, était entre mes bras et encore sur moi.

Ce fut notre première fois, chacun ayant vécu ce moment avec lui, nous étions heureux … Bella qui semblait tant vouloir faire l'amour une deuxième fois, s'endormit profondément dans mes bras et posait sa tête sur mon épaule.

Nous nous somme fais charrier par Emmet et Alice durant un long moment, mais nous étions heureux quand même.

J'ai demandé Bella en mariage, 3 mois plus tard et elle n'a pas refusé. Alice et Rosalie tenaient absolument à s'occuper des préparatifs, nous les avons donc laissée faire et tout fut parfait!

Un enfant fut conçu durant notre Lune de Miel, sans que nous le sachions. Les vampires, habituellement, ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant et nous sommes les ''_ premiers cas connus _''.

Nous avons élevés notre bébé de la meilleure des façon, face à l'éternité qui se pointait devant elle et l'avons fais à notre image. Courageuse, entreprenante avec une touche de gêne … Voici Renéesmé!


End file.
